Proveniente de amor
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: Que el le haya mentido durante todos estos años... no significa que ella no lo habia olvidado, y tampoco significa que el nunca la habia amado. TDI/TDA si ocurrio! DxC
1. ¿Casualidad o destino?

Hoolaa ! Bueeno, aca lees traigo un nuevoo fic ^^. Bueeno, en realidaad no tenia gaanas d escirbir, peero la idea se me viinno a la mente ii no podia dejarla pasaar. Espeero qe les guste.

Este caap es dedicaadoo aa :::

LadyGaGaCherryBoom

MarylinnDxC

XCLAUXDXC

Citlallitha

Athaeris

aahoraa sin maas demora les dejo el cap:

* * *

La luna menguante resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, acompañadas de las brillantes estrellas. Los alúmbrales daban luz a las calles de Toronto, y los autos transitaban sin ninguna preocupación. La gente caminaba despreocupada, y los boliches se escuchaban retumbar por toda la ciudad. Los carteles de los casinos y clubes destellaban por todo el lugar, llamando la atención. Todo era a lo que se podía llamar una normal y calida noche de verano en Cañada.

Una morena tranquila de su prospera vida, alimentaba a sus adorables hijos, esperando la llegada de su esposo. Si bien el trabajaba a la noche, pero así podía mantener a la familia en perfecto orden. En cambio, ella trabajaba a la mañana y en unos momentos de la tarde, de esta manera no les faltaba el dinero, pero tampoco les sobraba a grandes cantidades. La madre se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde sus criaturas peleaban por un oso de peluche, con un tazón lleno de espaguetis con salsa y albóndigas. Poso el tazón sobre la mesa, y detuvo la pelea entre sus crios.

- _¡No peleen!_ Ben no maltrates a los juguetes de tu hermana y Amie ( se pronuncia Eimi xD) no pasees a tu osito por toda la casa porque tu hermano va a querer hacerle algo - Dijo la mujer quitando el muñeco del alcance de los niños - _Ahora a comer_. - Dijo sirviendo la comida en el plato de los hijos.

- _Si mama _- contestaron ambos al unísono.

Benjamin era el mayor de sus hijos. Tenia cabello castaño con un corte que lo hacia ver "tierno", pero podría decirse que no era tan ángel después de todo. Era de piel blanca, no pálido ni moreno, normal. Tenia ojos marrones un poco mas oscuro que el cabello y llevaba puesto una remera negra con una cara de un diablo (o intento xD) unos Jean azules y zapatillas negras. Y con solo 3 años hizo bromas que llegaron a molestar seriamente a su madre. En cambio, Amie era una niña muy respetuosa, era menor que su otro hermano por un año. Tenia cabello negro, en esta ocasión peinado con una colita de caballo, ojos azulees y tez normal tirando a morena. Llevaba puesto una musculosa verde manzana claro y una falda celeste. También llevaba unos zapatitos color azul cielo. La castaña sonrió al ver a sus pequeños comer.

Luego de que sus hijos cenaran, se fueron al cuarto de juegos en donde Benjamin se puso a planear otra broma y en donde Amie dibujaba con sus crayones de colores. Mientras ella, se dedico a cenar por fin. Después de satisfacer su apetito, fue a ver a sus hijos, observo como jugaban y se entretenían. Y no pudo evitar sonreír y que una lágrima cayera de su ojo, estaba realmente orgullosa de ellos. La pequeña noto la presencia de su madre y de como lloraba, debido a esto se acerco y jalo de su vestido de seda.

- _Mama... ¿Porque lloras?_ - Pregunto su hija con los ojos llorosos.

- _Por nada mi amor_ - Ella se agacho para responderle y la abrazo - _por nada..._ - Dijo esto ultimo en susurro.

- _Mami, ¿Porque no viene papá?_ - Pregunto preocupada la niña rompiendo el calido abrazo entre madre e hija.

- _Porque esta trabajando cielo_ - Contesto la morena acariciando el cabello de chiquilla con afecto. Ella la adoraba, su manera tierna de ser le recordaba mucho a ella, en cierta parte. Si... tenia rasgos de su padre pero principalmente se parecia en actitud a ella. Mientras que Ben se comportaba como Duncan. Luego de las preguntas de la pitusa, la tostada se dirigió a jugar con los niños y compartir un maravilloso momento de diversión. Se divierto con su hija jugando con las muñecas y con Ben jugando a que el era un conductor de autos profesional y ella su asistente. Todos se divergieron y al final de toda esa diversión los niños quedaron en saustos y debido a su agotamiento cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

- _Hagámoslo_. - Pronuncio un muchacho escondido en un arbusto con un Wilkie tokie

Estaba todo planeado. El entro por la puerta de atrás mientras sus compañeros deberían entrar por diferentes lugares de la casa. Al abrir la puerta y al entrar como si nada estuviera pasando, se sorprendió ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí. Dio vuelta su cabeza en todas direcciones posibles pero no había rastro de nadie más en la casa. Estaba preocupado, pero a su vez enojado porque lo dejaron plantado, solo, y arriesgando sus vidas para nada.

- _¡Donde carajo están!_ - Demostró su enojo pegando un grito.

Debido al ruido que provoco el joven, un niño en pijama que cargaba un dinosaurio de juguete, prácticamente arrastrándolo por el piso, se acerco a el... con miedo. Era un niño rubio con ojos miel, muy angelical y tierno. El muchacho no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño, hasta que este le hablo muy tímidamente.

_- Hola_ - Fue lo único que pronuncio la criatura, pero lo dijo muy turbadamente.

* * *

Tomo aire antes de entrar y luego de un suspiro abrió la puerta con la llave. Cuidadosamente entro, tratando de no despegar a su familia que seguramente estaría durmiendo. Pues se equivoco, al levantar la vista observo su casa completamente desordenada y destruida. Y allí en el sofá de la esquina, estaba su mujer, sollozando como nunca. _"¿Pero que mierda paso acá"?_ ese pensamiento cruzo por la mente de el. Se limito a observar una vez mas el lugar, todavía no podía creerlo. Y a continuación, se acerco a su esposa, quien no dejaba de llorar por alguna razón que el desconocía.

- _No te me hacerques... mentiroso_ - Dijo la muchacha dando puñetazos en el pecho del traidor

- _Pero... ¿Que paso?_

- _Vos sabrás lo que paso_

- _Pe... Pe_ - Dijo demasiado confundido.

- _¡Andate de mi casa!_ - Lo interrumpió y empezó a tirarle todas sus pertenencias.

- ¡_Court... fue ase 3 años!_ - Contesto el punk tratando de adivinar que pasaba.

- _Hace 4 años que te conozco Duncan, y te he perdonado de todo, y aun así no puedo creer que... me mientas de esa forma_ - Dijo bajando la cabeza, - ¡Andate y no volvás! – Dijo volviendola a la levantar

- _Co... Court_ - suplico el desentendido

- ¡_No quiero escucharte mas! ¡Duncan Calliver no puedo creer que después de todo el amor que nos teníamos, me mentiste de esa forma! _

- _Pe... pero cuando te mentí , ¿De que hablás?_

- _Antes de casarnos me hiciste una promesa, guiate con eso. _

Los gritos de la pareja eran demasiado fuertes, tanto que lograron despertar a sus hijos. Estos, preocupados por los alaridos de ambos, fueron a averiguar lo que sucedía, obviamente asustados, y tristes por la situación. El engaño, la mentira en un matrimonio es algo que puede llegar... al divorcio. La pelea no era nada agradable, y los niños al verla con sus propios ojos no pudieron evitar llorar. Sus padres no notaban su presencia, ellos seguían gritándose, odiándose, lo que hacia que los pequeños lloraran aun mas.

- _Mami..._ - Dijo la pequeña dando unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante.

- _Niños..._ - Dijo la morena viendo a los chiquillos. - _Es solo... una pequeña discusión entre su padre y yo, no hay porque preocuparse, a dormir_ - Dijo con gentileza agachándose hasta su altura

- ¡_Porque les mentís así! ¡Que enfrenten la vida! _

-_ ¡Son muy pequeños Duncan!_

- _Por favor, ¡yo tenia 3 años apenas cuando vi. que mi padre le pegaba a mi madre por ser un drogadicto hijo de puta_!

- ¡_Pero yo no quiero que mis hijos estén perjudicados de por vida viviendo con el sentimiento de que su padre es un traidor!_

- ¿_Y si esa es la verdad porque ocultarla? Además no se si te acordas que también son MIS hijos _

- _Lamentablemente son tus hijos. ¡Y no les voy a ocultar la verdad, en algún momento van a saber que sos un mentiroso y que me mentiste por estos 3 largos años! Y sin olvidar cuando me engañaste con Gwen _

- _Vuelvo a decirlo, ¡fue hace 3 años Courtney! _

- ¿_De eso estabas hablando? ¡Yo estoy hablándote de que sos un completo mentiroso hipócrita por fingir que trabajabas cuando en realidad andabas por ahí haciéndote el delincuente!_

- _Quien... ¿te digo eso? _

- _Porque tus "cómplices" vinieron a robar a MI casa, si a la mía. ¡Ya no es mas tuya porque te hecho oficialmente de acá!_

- _¡Así soy yo Courtney! Y nunca... digo NUNCA me vas a poder cambiar. Porque no puedo y porque NO QUIERO cambiar. _

- _Yo pensaba que habías cambiado... por amor-_

- _Jajajajajajajaja _- río a carcajadas- _Por amor... ¿A vos? pfff_f - bufo - _No podés ser tan ingenua para no darte cuenta que solo te usé para acostarme con vos todo el tiempo._

- _¡Idiota! ¡Traidor! ¡Te odio! ¡Andate y no volvás! ¡Acostate con Gwen, Heather con todas ya no me importa! ¡No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida! _

- ¡_Bien!_

- ¡_Bien!_

- ¡_Bien!_ - Dicho esto se fue, pegando un portazo.

La castaña se dejo deslizar en el piso. Y pego puñetazos a este, mientras sus lágrimas caían. No entendía como pudo mentirle, nuevamente, porque ya le había mentido muchas veces antes. Pero... no entendia como pudo mentirle, despues de todo, despues del matrimonio, de tener a esos dos adorables hijos, de las noches que pasaron juntos, de las veladas, de las mañanas, tardes, noches, de los conflictos, problemas, reconciliaciones, despues de todo el amor que se tenian el uno al otro. Los niños quedaron atónitos ante la escena, lo vieron con sus propios ojos, lo sintieron, lo escucharon, lo vivieron.

* * *

- _¡Vamos maa!_ - Gritaba una pequeña no tan pequeña

- _¡No, y no es no!_

- _¡Pero por favor! ¡Van todas mis amigas!_

- _Bueno... que ellas hagan lo que quieran pero no te dejare ir a la fiesta ¿Ok?_

- _¡Pero maaaa! ¡Ya tengo 11! ¡Además pásame a buscar a las 12 y 30! _

- _¡Hija sos muy chiquita para ir a tantas fiestas!_

_- ¡¿Pero si Ben ya fue a muchas fiestas de mujeres porque yo no fui a fiestas de hombres!_

- _¡¿Que Ben fue a que! _

- _Am... Nada... me voy adiós_

- _No no no no no, ahora confesaste ahora me explicas _

Pero era demasiado tarde. Su hija ya se había escapado para safarse de la situación. Era increíble como le ponía los nervios de punta, como la hacia enojar. Además de que ya estaba demasiado estresada con todo el trabajo. Papeleos, informes, casos. Ahora ella tenía que trabajar más horas de lo común, muchas más. Mantener a sus hijos no era nada fácil, pero lo logro y no les van nada mal. Pero últimamente no tiene tiempo para relajarse, lo único en que piensa es trabajo, trabajo, trabajo

Luego de enfadarse por la pelea con la "niña", se dirigió a su cuarto para poder relajarse luego de un gran agotador día, aunque la "relajación" implicaba lo opuesto a relajarse.

Después de terminar los trabajos pendientes, bueno en realidad solo le faltaban unos cuantos, decidió ir a tomar un somnífero baño, o para hacerlo mas censillo y rápido una ducha. Antes de dirigirse hacia el baño, tomo la ropa de su armario y la puso sobre su cama, luego tomo una toalla y fue hacia el baño privado que se encontraba en su habitación. Abrió el grifo y las gotas del agua caliente descendían sobre su suave y morena piel. Luego de minutos aproximadamente cerró nuevamente el grifo y se envolvió en la toalla que había dejado colgando al borde de la ducha. Sin duda el baño fue corto, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer si es que quería terminar todos los asuntos que quedaban por hacer. Se vistió con unas prendas de diario que había dejado arriba de su cama y término de hacer los tramites.

- ...-

- _¡Ma porfa! ¡Además la fiesta es de Nico, y el papá de Nico, su esposa y un amigo de ellos van a estar ahí! _

_- ¡Pero yo no conosco a sus padres!_

_- ¡Ma! Son buenas personas, ¡Si no, no estaria en el mejor colegio de la ciudad!_

- _Ash... ¡esta bien!_

- _¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Gracias ma! ¡Te quiero!_ - Luego de decir esto tomo el teléfono y se puso a conversar con sus amigas, diciéndole que si iba a ir a la fiesta de su amigo.

- _¡Cuando te conviene me querés!_

Era increíble lo caprichosa que era. Nunca paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Obviamente ella también hacia lo mismo siempre. Pero nunca se negó cuando sus padres le decían "no", sin duda eso no es de su parte, si no de otra persona, la cual ella no quería mencionar por ninguna causa.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, mientras una madre esperaba a que su hija estuviera lista para llevarla a la fiesta. Estaba nerviosa por la situación. Obviamente, ya había ido a fiestas, pero siempre de gente conocida, de hijas de sus amigas, o de amigas de la niña, a las cuales conocía a sus padres y sabia que realmente eran de confianza. Pero en su mente decía que todo iba a estar bien, además sus amigas iban a estar ahí, y según lo que le dijo su hija estaría supervisada por adultos.

_- Emie, ¡apurate_! - Gritaba desde abajo la madre.

- _Ya voy ma_ - Respondió la hija bajando las escaleras con rapidez con un abrigo blanco en mano.

Su hija lucia hermosa esta noche. Ya era hermosa de por si, pero no solía estemar ropa muy a menudo, además, ella misma había dicho que usaría esa playera para una situación especial. Tenía una remera gris con blanca a rayas, un pantalón tiro alto negro sostenido por un cinto también con tachas que hacia que se distinguiera a distancia y unas botas negras. Tenía el pelo suelto peinado para atrás, con un jopo, un collar, pulseras, anillos y todo tipo de accesorios. Tenia un poco de brillos en los labios, que era un color claro, haciendo que no se notase mucho, los ojos delineados y un poco de rimel. Lo usual. Poco de cada cosa, su madre no dejaba que se maquillara demasiado.

- _¿Lista?_ - Pregunto su madre viéndola de arriba a abajo

- _¡Lista_! - Dijo la niña impaciente a que la llevara.

- _¿Segura?_

- _Si ma..._ - Contesto de mala gana

- _Si estas segura... ¿Porque no llevas tu celular? _

- _¡Si llevo mi celular!_ - cuestiono.

- _No lo creo _

- _Mamá si lo lle_ ... - Fue interrumpida en cuanto su madre le dio su celular. Ella bufo.

Ambas se subieron al auto, Courtney al volante mientras que Emie iba de copiloto. Su madre volvió a preguntar nuevamente la dirección y la pequeña se la dio. Hecho a andar el auto y condujeron hasta el lugar correspondiente. Luego de llegar, ambas se despidieron y cada una hizo lo que debía hacer.

* * *

La música retumbaba, sin duda era una de las mejores fiestas que ella había asistido. Algunas personas, la mayoría debía decirse hablaban en rondas, mientras que otras tomaban algo de bebidas, gaseosas para ser precisos. La gente de la fiesta era entre 11 y 13 años de edad, pues la fiesta era organizada por un muchacho que en una semana cumplía los 12. Había organizado esta fiesta con el propósito de celebrar su cumpleaños, pero lo hizo una semana antes debido a que se tenía que ir de viaje. La música sonaba muy fuerte con la canción "Dile, cuéntale" de Don Omar. (**_A/N: Ni en pedoo hacia una fiesta poop qe aai en los estadoos unidoos xD)_**

Mientras la gente disfrutaba de la fiesta, un muchacho rubio ojos miel observaba detalladamente como bailaba una peli - negra. Para ser exactos, prácticamente se le salía la baba de la boca.

- _¿A quien mirás?_ - Le pregunta un adulto peli - negro al chico.

- _A ella_ - dijo señalando a la muchacha - _es hermosa_.

- _Mmm.. No esta mal_ - Dijo burlándose haciéndose el de su edad _- ¿Como se llama?_

- _Emie_

_- ¿E...e...e... mie?_ - Pregunto tartamudeando. _¿E... m... ie... cu... anto? _

- _Calliver, ¿Por? ¿Duncan porque tartamudeas así? _

En realidad. Era ella. Ella. Pero... ¿Como es que en la fiesta del hijo de su mejor amigo, haya podido encontrar, a su hija, si es que realmente era ella, a la hija que tuvo con una morena, de la cual se divorcio? Era imposible. **¿Una casualidad, un destino?** Era utopico. Nunca creiria que pasaria esto de nuevo, que la encontraria, que la volveria a ver. Se limito a prestarle atención a la muchacha. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oir su nombre, y su corazon titilaba vertiginosamente ante el casual o destinado encuentro. Pero… ¿Todo esto habra sido planeado por el mismo **destino**, o fue una **casualidad **como otra cualquiera?

* * *

_**Bueeno, yaa se esta horrible. Peero iguaal qieroo qe me lo digaan Dx .. espero qque entiendaan , peero para aaclaarar dudaas. Paasaaron 9 aniios , ok? Loo qe significa qqe : **_

_**Emie tiene 11**_

_**Benjamin tiene 12**_

_**Courtney tiene 29**_

_**y Duncan tiene 30**_

_**Qise aaaserlo aa Duncan maas grande, es qe en realidad parecia xD .. Bueeno , si qieeren veer a loos hiijos d Courtney entren a mi mf . soolo tengo a los 2 de bebees, ii a Emie con 11 anioos xq ven no me salia ii ademaa no tenia ganaas d editaar.. **_

_**h t t p : / / www . metroflog . com /TD _ courtney _ x _ duncan**_

_**Siin los espaacios obvio. La foto q aparece aai es Emie cn 11 anios, ii la qqe sige es dde los doos bebes ^^ ( Duncan con 20 anioos no tiene piercings ni el pelo veerde, cuandoo edite la fotoo de tooda la familiaa la vooii a subir y les vooi a a avisar) **_

_**Y ootra dudaa maas.. TDI/TDA sii ocurrio! TDWT toodaviaa no xq aasta ahora no m guustaa ii toodavia no teermino xD**_

_**Y... les dooi una pistaa ! Veen, par esoo es bueno leer estoo .. para enterarse d dudaas aadelantoos y para qe despues sepaan q tienen q dejar review xD .. bueno volviendoo al tema les dooi una pista. El vaagoo qqe entroo a una casa y qe digoo "Donde carajo estan" Es Duncan ( seguramente ya lo savian) .. y el niño qe se encontroo aahi, es el mismoo al qe le ablaba een la fiesta. Y la fiesta eera del hijo de el mejor amigo d Duncan , ¿Entonces ya saben qieen es el niñoo? Seguroo qqe se.. bueno iguaal usen la mente ( cosa q no ago) para saberloo Dx .. ademaas fijense en esto: Es rubio ii cn ojos mieel ¿No les recuerda a algien acaso? **_

_**Bueeno, ii ahora necesitoo qqe dejen reviews poorfaavooor! Para ver si la coontiinuoo, qieero sabeer si les gusta oono. ACLARO TODO TIPO D DUDAAS! ... Poorfaa dejen reviews, sisisisisis? xD... **_

_**Me vooi llendoo , besoooooooooo ^^**_

_**Guaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review?**_


	2. Reencuentros

_**Hoola! bueeno amigoos, primero no tengoo mucho tiempoo xD, asi qqe escriboo rapidito.. **_

_**muchaas graaciaas x sus review ! graciaas a usd sigoo esta historiaa (: , espero qe les guste, peeerdoon x la tardaanzaa, es qe... tengoo otras historiaas maas y no tenia inspiraacion,**_

_**sorry si tiene algunos errores oo incoherencia el cap no tuve tiempo de leerlo para veer como qqedoo, y ademaas no tenia inspriaicion cuando lo escribi, peero tenia las ideaas ii no las qeria perdeer..**_

_**capp dedicaadoo a los qqe dejaron revieww !**_

**Disclaimer: ****TDI **no **me pertenece ( solo algunos personajes creados x mi), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah. **

**

* * *

**

- _Duncan... ¿Estas bien?_ - Asqueo el rubio por la extraña actitud de el ex - punk.

- ¿_Dijiste que su nombre era Emie Calliver?_ – Preguntó, para asegurarse.

- _Si... espera... ¿Tu apellido no es Calliver?_ – Interrogó el pequeño con una duda.

El asintió. No podía creerlo. No sabia si irle a hablar, o dejarla que siga su camino. El había cambiado, ya no era el mismo abusador de siempre, el mismo rompe reglas de antes. Su hija se veía realmente feliz, y no quería estropear su felicidad. Pero también quería saber como le iba, en sus estudios, como era... como creció... todo. Había cambiado demasiado, según lo que veía. Sus ojos aguamarina por poco se mojan en lagrimas, verla reír con sus amigas lo hacia realmente feliz. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a preguntarle algo al chico.

- _¿Y Geoff?_ - Preguntó.

- _Por allí_ - Indico el niño señalando en donde estaba su padre.

El se dirigió a donde le habían indicado. Trato de no mirarla, sus amigas le dirían que el la estaría viendo. Cuando llego lo suficiente menta cerca de su amigo para hablarle, lo tomo de los hombros y lo dio vuelta, para que estuvieran frente a frente.

- _¿¡Estas loco!_ – Dijo tratando no gritar

- _No viejo no he tomado mucho_ – Respondió, con una mano en su mentón, tratando de acordarse si es que en realidad había tomado o no.

_-...- _El pego con su mano la frente, como señalándole a su acompañante que era un idiota - _¡Invitaste a Emie!_ – Regaño levantando los brazos.

- _¿Que Emie? Ah si a mi hijo le gusta. ¿Algún problema? Por favor Duncan tiene suficiente edad para tener novia..._ – Fue interrumpido

_- No me refería a eso Geoff_ - Lo interrumpió - _¡Viejo, Emie es mi hija!_ – Dijo tomándolo de los hombros, y mirándole a los ojos, para que prestara atención a lo que decía.

- _¿Emie es tu hija? ¿No se llamaba Emy?_ - Pregunto desorientado.

_-..- _El volvió a pegarse la cabeza. "Que imbecil", pensó. - _¡No!_ - Esta vez le grito, ya se había pasado de idiota - _¡Viejo, hace 9 años que no la veo! _– Hablo nuevamente alzando los brazos.

- _Anda a hablarle, se va a alegrar._ – Menciono con una sonrisa, mientras hace un signo de "salud" con su vaso de licor.

El lo miro con cara de ¿Estas loco? ¿Te haces, sos, o tomas clases? No le respondió, sabría que seria en vano, igual el seguiría pensando tan inútilmente. El rubio, al ver que no le pregunto nada mas, se dio vuelta y continuo bebiendo y conversando con las demás personas que el había invitado. Realmente el no entendía como pudo tener una familia tan exitosa, pues era demasiado inútil para llenar un formulario, o para cualquier cosa. Suspiro, y miro nuevamente a su pequeña bailar. Bailaba bien, buenos movimientos, buenos pasos, buen ritmo, y ya por si tenía un buen cuerpo. La música cambio y ahora pasaban la canción "Voy a tocarte toda". Aun así la fiesta retumbaba exitosamente, todos los chicos bailaban con distintas parejas, en rondas. Otros se limitaban a molestar a las chicas sexys, o a hacer una fila para hablar con la más perra del lugar. Sonrío verla bailar, sonrío ver al que se divertía. Eso lo hacia feliz. No sabia si había sido lo correcto dejarla sola a la Camila. Pero el sentía que alguien como ella no la merecía, y no quería que sus hijos crecieran el conocimiento de que su padre fue un criminal reconocido. El ya vivió eso, y se había pensado que era lo mejor... bueno, estaba equivocado.

El estaba parado alado de la mesa en donde se encontraban los bocadillos y las gaseosas, observando detenidamente toda la diversión del lugar, en especial a aquella niña que danzaba estupendamente, atrayendo a todas las miradas, incluidas a las del pequeño rubio ojos miel. En un momento, ella dejo de bailar para ir por un vaso de gaseosa, el trato de disimular que la miraba en cuando ella se dirigía hacia la mesa.

- _Se me hace que hay mucha gente que piensa que sos muy linda_ - Dijo sonriendo calidamente, tratando de disimular que el la conocía. Y luego de decir esto, se dio cuenta de que fue muy entupido, y luego pensó si Geoff no le estaba contagiando la estupidez.

- _Am... Gracias_ - Dijo ella extrañada por el comentario.

La jovencita miro extrañada a su padre. Sentía que lo conocía, pero no sabia de donde. Además, era muy extraño que un adulto te diga eso, sin ni siquiera conocerte. Era muy común de los fastidiosos ansíanos, pero la tenia un buen espíritu. Claro que se veía porque el también se divertía a su manera, con algunos amigos que estaban adentro de la casa, tomando algunas cervezas, haciendo su propia fiesta. Además, ¿Que clase de adulto no divertido esta en una fiesta disfrutándola? Dah, ninguno. Por supuesto que si alguien estirado, ocupado, trabajador, muy similar a cierta castaña, estuviera ahí, trataría de parar un poco la locura del lugar. Pero alguien que tuvo mucha diversión en su juventud, nunca. Sabia lo que era divertirse, y era algo absolutamente genial, que se tiene que disfrutar cada segundo mientras se pueda.

Cuando volvió hacia su ronda de amigas, no tardo en contarle de la interrogación que aquel señor le había hecho. Las niñas no dejaron de mirar al hombre, para advertirle a su amiga si el la estaba mirando. Ella sentía cierto escalofrío, ¿Quien podría ser ese hombre, y porque se le hacia tan familiar? Cuando el noto el comportamiento de las pequeñas, evito no mirarla mucho. Pero... nunca olvidaría su voz, como había cambiado. Esa figura estaría marcada siempre en su corazón. Pero... el no podía dejarla ir, no podía.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y las canciones cambiaban con mucha frecuencia. Pasaron diversas canciones de reggaeton y cumbia, tal como en cualquier fiesta. Todos se divergieron, la fiesta no acababa, la diversión continuaba. Aproximadamente a las 12 y 30 de la noche, un porche gris se estaciono en la cuadra de la casa, y toco bocinados anunciando que había llegado. Tras la cristalina ventana del automóvil, se podía observar un sedoso cabello castaño, y un rostro de perfil moreno, acompañadas con algunas pecas a los costados. Y unos aretes que la mujer tenía en sus orejas.

- _Es mi mamá_ - Dijo la muchacha, percibiendo los bocinados. _- Adiós chicas_ - Se despidió de cada una de sus amigas, y a continuación se dirigía al organizador de la fiesta.

En el camino hacia el chico, no pudo evitar observar de reojo a aquel señor que sentía haber conocido antes. Y noto que el también la estaba observando. Se estremeció. ¿Quien era? Cuando llego hacia el chico, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

- _Feliz cumple Nico, ya me voy, Chaux_ - Dijo terminando con el contacto.

El solo hizo un saludo con la mano, abobado por lo que acababa de pasar. Por otro lado, alguien se sentía muy celoso, por alguna razón. Se dirigió hacia el joven.

- _Cuidadito Nicolás, cuidadito_ - Le advirtió.

El se quedo con una mirada como diciendo ¿Que? por unos segundos. Y después se dispuso a pensar a aquel besito que tal hermosa chica le había entregado. Se toco la mejilla y sonrío. Luego, volvió a toda la fiestera diversión.

El ex-punk se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya se estaba marchando. Entro a la casa, en donde la fiesta de adultos estaba dando marcha, y tomo sus llaves. Encamino hacia la calle ignorando a su rubio amigo que le preguntaba a donde se dirigía. "_Espero que no se hayan ido"_ pensó este. Y en efecto, no se habían marchado. El porche seguía estacionado en el lugar, en el cual una jovencita estaba subiéndose. El también subió a su auto, esperando que muchachita no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Y a medida de que el porche avanzaba, el también. ¿Siguiéndolo? Por supuesto que no. Solamente estaba... transitando lo mismo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el vehiculo rojo estaciono al frente de una gigantesca y lujosa casa. Era una casa blanca, cubierta por pintura blanca, de dos pisos, tenía un techo negro en forma triangular. Estaba rodeada por ventanas, y en el piso de arriba una ventana diferente a todas las demás, señalando que era el ártico. La entrada estaba cubierta por una cerca blanca, del mismo color que la casa, de las cuales se desplegaba un camino bordado con un piso gris, que continuaba hasta el garaje, y así hasta la vereda, el cual estaba rodeado por diversos tipos de flores, árboles, y otros tipos de faunas. Sin duda esta familia tenía muchos lujos.

El estaciono en la vereda de enfrente, tratando de disimular quien era. En cuanto las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, el salio de su auto. Cruzo la angosta calle y se puso en frente a la casa. La observo detalladamente, y se dibujo en rostro una sonrisa. "Lo había logrado bien" pensó. Ojala a el le pudiera haber ido tan bien, y no vivir en su minúsculo departamento. Pero gracias a dios tenía un trabajo, y no le iba tan mal después de todo. Trabajaba para Geoff, su gran amigo. No necesito estudios, debido a que el rubio le consiguió trabajo y lo contrato. Tenía una bonita oficina, muy confortable. Le iba bien. No le sobraba las cosas como para donar una gran fortuna, pero por lo menos no le faltaba nada. Ya todo había cambiado, pues hace 9 años, cuando estaba casado con Courtney, ella estaba estudiando, y la única forma de mantener a su familia o hijos, era teniendo un empleo pequeño, que no necesite estudios. Tal vez no haya sido lo ideal estar juntos tan pronto, y no embarazar a su novia a los 17 años. ¿Será que eso también haya sido un inconveniente en su relación? Es por todo esto que tuvo que robar, volverá su rebeldía, si el no lo hubiera hecho no Iván a poder mantenerse, había una acción buena para toda esa consecuencia ¿No creen?

Se quedo perdido pensando en la belleza de ese opulento hogar. Tan perdido que no se dio cuenta que un muchacho, estaba caminado cerca de la entrada.

- _¿Quien sos?_ – Pregunto este

En ese momento reacciono. Y volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Su nerviosismo, y al mismo tiempo, su coraje, aumentaron con mucha facilidad. No había cambiado mucho, prácticamente seguía igual que en aquellos días. Con ese tierno corte de cabello, con esos ojos marrones oscuro, con esos rasgos faciales particulares de el. Estaba casi idéntico. Y... lo hacia acordar a el. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que tenia que responder la pregunta del chico, ¿Pero que podía decirle? ¿Soy tu padre?...

- _Te pregunté quien sos_ - Le recordó de manera un poco amenazante, sin duda se parecían - _¿Acaso estas sordo?_

- Nadie importante, solo pasaba para observar la casa, genial - El sabia mentir, había tenido mucha experiencia en eso. Pero aun así estaba vacilante, nunca creía que este día llegaría. Tendría que haber estado preparado.

- _Sos... vos_ - Susurró

_- ¿Que?_ – Dudo de lo que había dicho.

_- ¿Que haces acá? ¿Volviste? ¿Queres engañar de nuevo a mi mamá?_ – Dijo acercándose amenazadamente

_- No yo..._

_- ¡Ándate! ¡Ándate te digo!_ - Empezó a gritar.

_- Yo no quiero hacer... _

Fue interrumpido por unos golpes recibidos de aquel chico. La ira lo invadió por completo, y no hizo más que atacar a su propio padre. El no podía defenderse, ¡No era un mounstro! No quería pegarle a su hijo. Trato de calmarlo, pero era imposible. Sus impulsos hablaban por el, la venganza llamaba. Quería vengarse por abandonarlos, por tratar así a una mujer, y no a cualquier mujer... a su madre.

- _¡Maldito! ¿Porque nos abandonaste? ¿¡Porque!_ - Decía mientras lo golpeaba

- _Yo no quise... es que..._

- _¿Y si no quisiste porque lo hiciste?_ - Dijo separándose, terminando con la pelea - no pelea.

- _Era... un inconciente... no sabia lo que hacia. _

-_ Que lastima que te diste cuenta tarde. ¿Que haces acá? ¿Venís para hacer sufrir a mi mamá de nuevo?_ – No tenía control.

_- No... En realidad vine para arreglar las cosas _

_- Las cosas ya no tienen arreglo Duncan... _

_- Lo se pero..._

_- ¿Entonces que haces acá? _

_- Solo quiero... no se_

_- Solo te digo que no te acerques a mi mamá, ni a mi hermana, si queresa arreglar las cosas, aséelo con un hombre y como un hombre. _

_- Pero también tengo que..._ - Fue interrumpido.

_- No. Chaux _

El niño entro a su casa, mirando de reojo a su padre, para ver si seguía en el lugar o se había marchado. En cuanto entro, una castaña empezó a interrogarlo.

_- ¿Benjamin donde estabas? _

_- ¡Fui a la fiesta de Seba, no te enojés!_

_- ¡Pero al menos me hubieras llamado!_ - Suspiro - _¿Porque sos así? _

El entro a la casa, tratando de dejar de lado todo el enojo que recorría sus venas. Dejo sus llaves en la mesa del comedor, mientras olvido que su madre le había hecho una pregunta, si la escucho, solo es que con el enojo que lo alarmaba, no quería contestarle mal. Se merecía respeto, el respeto que tal persona no le había dado. Tal persona que había vuelto, sin ningún argumento. "Me parezco mucho a alguien", pensó. Sin embargo no le respondió, y ignoro completamente cualquier comentario recibido. Su mal humor le impedía sonreír, algo que era extraño debido a que su humor se encontraba al máximo cuando volvía de divertidse. Estaba todo bien, hasta que se lo encontró. Hizo oídos sordos, y camino por el piso de madera del comedor, hasta llegar a la escalera, y subirla, sin prestarles atención a los demás.

Cuando dejo de perder de vista a los escalones, dio la vuelta hacia la derecha y entro a un cuarto, su cuarto específicamente. Era un cuarto de gran tamaño, honestamente muy confortable. Tenia las paredes pintadas de negro con muchos pósters pegadas en ella, el piso bordado con una alfombra color blanco, lo cual no se podía ver claramente por las numerosas prendas de ropas desparramadas por el suelo de toda la habitación. En el centro de esta, había una cama de una plaza, descendida claro. Un escritorio, que nunca ha usado, lo que se nota porque no se ve rastro de el, debido a que esta cubierto de ropa. Un armario, que también era innecesario, porque todo estaba desparramado por el lugar. Y otros muchos detalles que no se podían ver, por el pequeño desorden.

Se dejo caer en la cama, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando su furia estaba por explotar. Protesto y protesto por un largo tiempo, hasta que decidió dejar la bronca de un lado. Tomo sus auriculares y su reproductor Mp4. Se mantuvo escuchando "Papa roach" entre otras bandas de estilo punk, rock, metal, reggaeton y cumbia. Esos eran sus géneros favoritos, pero los que mas predominaban en sus gustos eran el punk y el rock, como a aquella persona a la que se parecía demasiado. Trato de relajarse, y lo logro un poco gracias a sus melodías. Su armonioso descanso fue interrumpido en cuando la puerta se abrió desplegando un rechinido.

- _¿Ben?_ - Dijo una vos muy dulce, en un susurro que apenas podía sentirse, podría ser que estuviese dormido, y de esa forma no lo despertaría.

- _Salí de acá Emie_ - Dijo ignorando a su hermana mientras le prestaba atención a su música

- _¡No tenes porque tratarme así_! - Se defendió la chica.

_- Tenes_ razón, lo siento - El se estaba dando cuenta de que se parecía demasiado a su padre...

- _¿Ah? _- Dudo la muchacha - ¿_Que te pasa? _

- _Nada... ¿Por?_ - Mintió.

- _Dah. Vos nunca me pedís perdón, no le pedís perdón a nadie_ - Aseguro

- _Am... Si... que extraño. _

_- Te traje pizza_ - Dijo entregándole una sonrisa.

El ataco la pizza como si fuera lo ultimo que comería en la vida. Además de confusión, reflexión, dolor, mentira, y otos sentimientos que lo atacaban por dentro, el hambre también fluya en su organismo. Comió todo, sin dejar siquiera una miga.

- N_duo trdjisdte aflgo pardta rtomsadr? _

- _¿Que? ¡Traga y después habla!_

El trago todo lo que tenia en su boca, mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra.

- _Si no trajiste algo para tomar _- Aclaro cuando termino con su alimento.

- _¿Enzima tengo que traerte bebida?_ - El asintió - _Ash ¬¬. ¡Y se suponía que también era para mí! Anda a buscarte vos ahora_ - Dijo colocando sus brazos en la cintura.

- _Hubieras avisado antes, además media pizza no alcanza para dos personas_ _**(A/N: Gordooo! ajaj xD)**_ _Además, ¿Que no comiste allá?_

_- No iba a perder el tiempo del baile. Además, todo estaba manoseado... iu – _Hizo una mueca de asco

_- Delicada princesa _

- _Prefiero ser delicada a que ser un ogro sucio _

_- Que bueno porque yo no._ - Dijo retirándose de la habitación.

_- Desagradecido ¬¬_ - Dijo ella en susurro

* * *

_- ¡Duncan donde te habías ido!_ - Pregunto una rubia.

_- No... Importa..._ - Dijo cabizbajo.

_- Por favor, ¡no me digas que fuiste a ver a Courtney! _

_- Bueno... no la vi. a ella _

_- ¡Duncan!_ - Regaño

_- Tranquila Bridgette, nada malo va a pasar. _

Esquivo cualquier comentario de la rubia y se dirigió hacia la fiesta. Pudo observar a la gente demasiado pasada del alcohol, entre estos su amigo Geoff. Y la fiesta de los niños también seguía en pie, bueno... tal parecía que nada tendría fin. Tomo una botella de cerveza, y empezó a tomarla disfrutando cada gota, pero con mucha rapidez. Se perdió entre la multitud y en la diversión, como todas las personas de la fiesta.

* * *

Alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana, todos los niños ya se habían ido, dejando solo al cumpleañero y a los adultos en la casa. Una rubia levantaba el desorden que habían dejado los visitantes de su hijo, mientras su hijo estaba sentado, observando sus obsequios. La mujer miro por unos segundos a su pequeño, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que su hijo, estaba perdidamente alocado por un obsequio en especial. Obviamente ella ya sabia perfectamente de quien era.

- _¿Te gusta mucho?_ - Dijo acercándose.

- _Bueno... no se, es linda_ - Se sonrojo.

- _Invitala a salir, de seguro acepta_

_- ¿Vos crees que saldría con migo?_

_- Bueno... si su mamá la deja... si_

_- ¿Que queresa decir con eso?_

_- Bueno... digamos que es un poco... exigente... _- Sonrío -

_- ¿La conoces?_ - Pregunto con una cara de sorpresa.

_- Si_ - rió - _es una larga historia..._

Una botella de fernet paso volando desde la puerta hasta el piso en donde la conversación entre madre e hijo estaba dando fruto. Definitivamente esta fiesta había sido lo máximo, era de esperar viniendo de Geoff. La rubia exhalo un agotador suspiro. - Voy a limpiar - Se rindió. Mientas que su hijo se rió de el comentario y siguió contemplando aquel regalo, que había venido de una persona muy especial para el, realmente muy especial.

* * *

El sol resplandecía, y a su vez calentaba, el calor se sentía en todos lados. Ya era mediodía, sin embargo la gente de aquella fiesta seguía durmiendo. Todo el desorden es la prueba de que se pasaron de alcohol. Botellas tiradas por todos lados, líquido por todos lados, y cada uno durmiendo en donde había caído. Una muchacha de cabellos dorados se quejaba del haberse despertado, abrió sus parpados y se estiro. Observo que estaba acostada en el pecho de su esposo, y luego observo toda la desorganización del lugar. Se levanto cuidadosamente y trato de despertar a su esposo, pero no dio resultado. Igualmente, no volvió a intentarlo porque sabría que no estaría en condiciones, y realmente era insoportable cuando estaba borracho. Dio un ímprobo suspiro y tomo la escoba, comenzando a limpiar.

Detuvo el aseo cuando percibió el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose. Se dirigió siguiendo los crujidos y se tropezó con una figura, bastante particular. Era maravilloso volverla a ver, después de todo lo que había pasado...

_- ¡Courtney!_ - Exclamo con entusiasmo.

_- Bridgette... ¿Que haces aca? _

_- Bueno... ¡vivo acá! ¿Y vos? _

_- ¿Vos vivís acá? Mi hija dejo su campera en la fiesta de Nicolás._

_- Ah si. ¿Una blanca con negro? Si. Nico me la dio, dijo que era de Emie._

_- ¿Nicolás es tu hijo? Genial. No lo conocí pero... Devi imaginármelo. _

_-...-_ Rió - _¿Keres pasar? Disculpa el desorden, Geoff insistió en hacer su propia fiesta y no tienen compasión por la que limpia. _

_- ¿Te ayudo? De paso charlamos... _- Se ofreció. Su amiga sonrío, en forma de aprobación a su propuesta.

Ambas tomaron escobas, detergentes, lavandinas, entre otros objetos de limpieza y ordenaron el lugar mientras conversaban.

- _Hey. Perdón por el mal entendido, es que... como vi. Que Duncan se vino con ustedes, yo creí que ya sabían lo que robaba, y eso... _

- _Todo esta bien. Bueno, la verdad es que se entendía. En realidad nadie lo sabia, mi hijo los descubrió nada más. Pero me alegra volver a verte Court, y volver a ser amigas.. Bueno digo.. ¿Somos amigas no? _

_-...- _Rió - _Claro_. - Ambas sonrieron.

Continuaron charlando de lo usual, como las ha tratado la vida y que habían hecho durante todos estos largos años. ¿Quien diría, que en un giro inesperado, nos fueros a encontrar con gente... a la que nunca jamás creeríamos volver a ver?

* * *

_**Ya see, ya se.. estuuvoo horriblee ! bueeno , peero iguaal me gustaria qe me dejen revieww ! porfiis ! fue de 9 hoojas el capp sisisisi? xD, mee tarde muchoo en aceerloo.. porfavoor dejen reviews !**_

_**aahh yy si qieren veer a la familaa, ( buee, futura familia) entren a mi mf, y fiirmeen ! mee salieeron horriblees xD,**_

_**bueeno no tengoo nada de tiempoo.. porfavoor avisenme sii encuentran algun erroor ! besoo!**_


	3. La mentira tiene patas cortas

**Hola! Bueno, aca les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia de mierda. Sinceramente, odie odie odie odie mi cap anterior, fue el peor que ecribi en toda mi vida!. Eso me pasa por no leerlo antes de publicarlo, enserio nunca en mi vida odie tanto a un capitulo mio. Por lo tanto, odio a esta historia :( . estaba pensando en canselarla, pero sus reviews me animaron. Me gustaria que opinaran si deberia canserlarla o no, porfavor es muy importante para mi. Espero que este cap haya quedado mejor que el anterior.**

**Dedicado a Marylinndxc: Vos siempre me ayudas amiga! Muchissisisismas gracias por todo! Te lo agradesco de corazon! Me ayudaste con las ideas, me inspiras con tus historias, me enseñaste lo que era un beta reader xD, y ademas de todo me cago de risa cuando chateo con vos! Nuestras charlas de chicos, o de lo que venga, todas son buenisimas. Gracias amiga!**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece ( unicamente mis OCC) este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah... **

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : La mentira tiene patas cortas.**

_Vivimos en una mentira, si tan solo nos diermos cuenta de eso. Esta historia no es la exepcion, muchos cambios se afectuaran en la vida de los personajes al descubrir el gran engaño y la cruel realidad. _

_Emie vive rodeada de mentiras, y no faltara mucho para que descubra la verdad. Pero, mientras tanto la gente no se da cuenta y le sigue mintiendo. Pero... la mentira tiene patas cortas_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- _Fue... genial encontrarme con vos de nuevo Bridgette_ - Le dijo la morena, con una sonrisa - _Te extrañe._ - Ambas se abrazaron, en un cariñoso gesto de amistad.

Se separaron, cuando los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos al ver tal figura. No podía creerlo, ase tanto que no lo veía. Sin perder tiempo, fue a saludarlo.

- _¡Geoff_! - Comento ansiosa mientras se dirigía a abrazarlo.

El correspondió el abrazo de la morena, ¡hacia tanto tiempo que no se encontraban!. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se despegaron, reencontrarse con un viejo amigo sin duda es fabuloso, aunque nunca tuvieron una relación tan grande después de todo, se sentía genial.

- _¡Courtney! ¿Como has estado vieja?_

- _Veo que seguís siendo el mismo Geoff de siempre_ - rió _- por lo visto están bien, vos, Bridgette, Nicolás... ¿Algo mas? _

- _Bueno... no por ahora _- Dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa.

- ¿_Por ahora?_ - Le contesto con mirada picara la castaña. La rubia rió.

- _¡Ey viejas que les parece si almorzamos juntos! Con nuestros hijos, seria genial. – Propuso Geoff._

- _Por mi esta bien_ - Respondió Courtney, entrando a la casa para volver la escoba a su lugar luego de limpiar todo ese desastre.

Mientras ella dejaba todo en impecable orden, la pareja de rubios continuo charlando, o mas bien protestando entre bromas.

- _Ya te dije que no soy vieja_

- _Y yo te dije que si. Vamos Bridgette ¿tenés un hijo y no sos vieja? ¿Como es eso?_

- _¡No soy vieja! _- Volvió a protestar

Su pequeña discusión fue interrumpida, debido a que la trigueña se volvía pasos atrás con unas lágrimas en su hermoso rostro moreno.

- _¿Courtney... que te pasa?_ - Pregunto Bridgette en tono bajo.

- _¿Porque no me dijeron que el estaba aquí? _- Pregunto, secándose las lagrimas. Dicho esto, se marcho sin dejar rastro.

La pareja de rubios se quedo intacta, o por lo menos el. Era obvio que el, con su poca inteligencia, haya logrado comprender a que se refería Courtney, mientras que Bridgette la compadecía por todo, la entendía perfectamente y sabia porque se había marchado así. Trato de detenerla, pero era imposible, el auto se difumino en un acto reflejo, dejando nada mas que el polvo de la tierra.

La rubia entro tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, mientras que el oji - celeste tratara de entender lo que había sucedido.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, aunque en realidad no tenía apuro. Se podría decir que estaba bien, por lo menos por fuera, porque no estaba del todo genial. Ella lo vio, a el... recostado en el sofá completamente dormido, y peor aun, con una mujer recostada en su pecho. Habían pasado muchos años, sin embargo… esos años no eran suficientes para olvidar a aquella persona que te enamoro, y luego te traiciono de esa manera.

Tenía que tener un aspecto factible para presentarse frente a sus niños, pues si llegaba llorando, o de una forma que se notara que estaba angustiada, habría problemas, los niños querrían una explicación, y simplemente ella no podía dárselas. Ella sabia que estaba mal meterlos en esa mentira, pero sabia lo que iba a suceder si les decía la verdad, y no iba a ser algo bueno.

Verifico que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, su rostro a prueba de sollozos y que no haya ninguna prueba de que ella había estado apesadumbrada ante alguna causa. Trato de fingir una sonrisa, y abrió el picaporte con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la preocupación y los nervios aumentaron.

Todo el cuarto estaba desordenado, ropa desordenes, por cualquier lado. ¡Por favor solo estuvo fuera por una hora!. ¿Como es posible?

- ¿_Que paso acá?_ - Grito, ante el enorme desorden.

- _Fue ella_ - Acuso Benjamin señalando a su hermana.

- _Ey ¡no mientás! ¡Fuiste vos! ¡Ma fue el!_ - Se defendió y acuso a su hermano.

- _¡No importa quien haya sido! ¡Limpian todo esto! ¡Ya!_ - Ordeno con un grito.

La única forma de que sus hijos le hicieran caso, era si ella se ponía severa, cosa que sabía hacer con mucha facilidad. Pues, se enojaba frecuente y fácilmente.

Se dirigió a su cuarto sin mencionar mas nada, mientras los pequeños discutían de porque Benjamin había acusado a Emie cuando el fue el que hizo todo el caos en la casa. Por suerte, su cuarto estaba en perfecto orden. No podía llorar, o por lo menos no ahí, no con sus hijos presentes.

Siempre, la ducha lo ayudaba a resolver todo aquello que la atormentaba. Por lo tanto, tomo su toalla y no hizo nada mas que relajarse en un largo baño. Era sábado, así que no tenía tantos asuntos pendientes, aunque aun así tenía algunos. Deslizó sus prendas por aquella piel, sacándoselas con extremo cuidado y acomodándolas en el cesto de basura, para lavarlas luego. Se envolvió en aquel terso lienzo de tela el cual le llegaba mas o menos hasta el muslo.

Encendió el grifo de el agua caliente, y preparo la tina con las sales de baño correspondientes y se desenvolvió en un lento movimiento, provocando que toda su piel desnuda estuviera descubierta. Se metió en la tina, llena de agua y espuma.

Y así fue como sucedió lo inevitable, llorar. Estuvo en aquella posición por un largo rato.

- _Vamos vamos, tenés mucho que hacer_

- _¿Que? ¡Vos fuiste el que desordenaste todo esto! ¡Vos desordenas, vos limpias_! - Le ordeno su hermana pasándole la escoba.

- _Yo no pienso mal, total a mi que me importa que este ordenado o desordenado - Lo desafío su hermano_.

- _Pe-pe-pero tenés que limpiarlo! ¡Ya escuchaste a mamá!_

- _Si la escuche, pero a mi que me importa. No soy fanática del orden como otras _

- ¡_Yo no soy fanática del orden_! - Cuestiono.

- _Si claro, como digas _- Contesto sarcástico. Luego, camino unos pasos con el objetivo de irse.

Emie se quedo allí resoplando. Como odiaba que su hermano siempre la metiera en problemas. Siempre era ella, y el era el que principalmente desordenaba todo. Ella no era una loca del orden, siempre había tenido todas sus cosas en orden y... y era hora de cambiar. Si su madre seguía queriendo a Benjamin a pesar de hacía desordenes y era un inmaduro...ella sería así. Mientras tanto, se limito a ver todo el caos de la habitación y no hizo mas que exhalar un respiro y ordenar, luego empezaría la batalla.

La rubia tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo con delicadeza. Luego de unos segundos, esta se abrió dejando visible la desordenada habitación y al pequeño en pijama, con ojeras y cara de adormilado. Bridgette comprendió el asunto, siempre que su hijo tenía una fiesta o algo por el estilo, dormía hasta tarde, y ella estaba rompiendo su rutina de los fines de semana. El niño no hizo más que volverse a acostar en su cama, ignorando la presencia de su madre.

- _Nico... necesito pedirte un favor_ - Hablo delicadamente.

-_ Mmm... quiero dormir_ - Hablo sin ánimos, mientras el sueño lo acorralaba y el se acurrucaba contra su almohada.

- _Por favor - rogó su madre_ - Es solo un pequeñísimo favor

- ¿_Y que gano yo a cambio?_ - Pregunto desafiante.

- _Pequeño sobornador ¬¬ ¡Vamos hijo por mamá_!

_- Ahora estoy cansado, ¿después si? _

_- Implica Emie. _

Y de un segundo para otro, Nicolás ya estaba completamente de ánimos, despierto en su totalidad, vestido, arreglado, peinado y todo lo demás. Bridgette sonrío con una mirada satisfecha y orgullosa.

- _¿Que decías_? - Pregunto el niño interesado por el asunto.

La puerta sonó con un leve sonido, pero suficiente como para que tal chica pudiera escucharla. La niña se dirigió a la puerta sonriente, dejando de lado a todos sus berrinches de "¿Porque siempre tengo que limpiar el desorden de mi hermano?". Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y lo giro con delicadeza, mientras su imagen se daba a luz se mantenía con una amigable sonrisa.

_- ¡Hola! ¿Emie, no? ¿Esta Courtney? _

_- Am... si pero.. ¿Quien sos? _

_- Ah perdón, soy Bridgette, mamá de Nicolás Samuels. _

_- Ah hola. Am... si ya la llamo. _

La pequeña quedo dudosa ante la presentación. ¿Que hacia la madre de Nicolás allí? ¿Para que quería hablar con su madre? Preguntas y cuestiones cruzaban su mente mientras subía las escaleras para informarle a su madre sobre tal visita. Dudosa, entro al cuarto de su madre y noto que ella estaba con una bolsa caliente en la cabeza, tales como las que usaba cuando le dolía, y con el control remoto en su mano, recostada en su cama viendo televisión.

_- Ma, alguien en la puerta. Una tal Bridgette._ - Le informo.

La morena abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Como sabia su dirección? ¡Ellos se habían mudado de casa! ¿Como llego aquí? ¿Duncan estaba allí?. Trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, ante su hija, cosa que no resulto mucho, era completamente visible que no estaba muy contenta por el asunto. Se quito aquella bolsa de la cabeza y apago la televisión, sin dirigir la palabra salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras como cual princesa ante su conoración, sus pasos eran suaves y lentos, bajaba cada escalón con delicadeza y tranquilidad. Su hija la siguió, guiada por la curiosidad.

La castaña llego a la puerta y trato de evitar sorpresa. Miro su hija al ver al acompañante de su amiga, e invito a ambos a pasar. La chica se sentía acosada por el niño, pues creía que ya era demasiado evidente que le gustaba, había muchas señales: los sonrojos, persecuciones, el se ponía nervioso cuando le hablaba. Sin embargo, ella no sentía cierta atracción hacia el, eran amigos, y para ella estaba bien.

Como era obvio, la pequeña y el pequeño se fueron por su lado, mientras que las adultas por el otro.

_Emie.. te olvidaste la campera_ – Comento el niño dándole la campera a la chica, algo nervioso.

- _Am… gracias_ – Respondió ella tomándola, mientras que estaba nerviosa por la actitud del muchachito.

Los niños, estaban callados, fingiendo interés por la televisión. No tenían nada de que hablar, hasta que la curiosidad mato al gato, y prácticamente las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas.

_- ¿Quien era ese señor que estaba con vos en la fiesta? _

El ya tenía todo preparado, no era tan idiota como su padre para no pedir explicaciones.

**Flashback:**

- _¿Que decías?_ - Pregunto el niño interesado por el asunto.

- _Necesito que me digás la dirección de Emie_

- _Oh no mamá_ - se negó - _¡No vas a avergonzarme! _

- _Ay Nico no quiero avergonzarte._ - Suspiro - _Es una larga historia._

- S_i querés la dilección, vas a tener que contarme. _

-...- Suspiro - _Bueno... sabias que tu padre y yo participamos en un reality show llamado Isla del Drama. _

- _Si si mamá ya me dijiste como se conocieron y no quiero revivir la historia - Contesto asqueado _

_Bueno, aunque es una historia muy interesante_. - Comento con una sonrisa recordando los viejos tiempos - _Pero, ese no es el punto. Bueno, teníamos unos amigos en el reality que se llamaban Duncan y Courtney. Si Duncan, ya sabes. Bueno... ellos salieron y... por un tiempo Duncan engaño a Courtney contra competidora que se llamaba Gwen, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. _

_Mamá, anda al grano._

Accidentalmente, Duncan embarazo a Courtney a los 17 años.

_¿Accidentalmente?_ – Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- _Bueno, "accidentalmente"_ – Dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire – _Embarazo a Courtney a los 17, y quedaron__ obligados a casarse a los 18, cuando sean mayores de edad. Luego, tuvieron otro hijo._

_¿Y ese también fue otro accidente?_

_Nicolás, ese no es el punto._ – Reclamo. El niño suspiro - _Lo que Courtney no sabia, es que Duncan estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas, algo que prometió no volver a hacer, robar. Vos sabias que Duncan fue un delincuente y toda esa historia. _

_Mamá esta historia me aburre_.

-… - La señora evito el comentario del pequeño, y prosiguió - _Vos no te acordás pero... una noche Duncan fue a robar a espaldas de su familia, y accidentalmente sus cómplices anotaron mal la dirección y fueron a la casa equivocada. _

- _Que inútiles. _

… - Nuevamente, ignoro el comentario - _Duncan, entro a una casa, a la que querían robar, el no tenia idea de quien vivía, pero era una casa grande y ... parecía que era de buena gente, entonces el no dudo en elegir a esa casa. Pero, sus cómplices anotaron mal la dirección y fueron a robar justo en la casa de Courtney, en donde vivía toda la familia._

- _Boludo a la vista_ – El pequeño se lo estaba tomando como una burla.

¡_Nicolás, esto no es gracioso!_

_Si si como sea seguí _– Contesto desinteresado

_Mientras Duncan se preguntaba donde estaban todos sus amigos, apareció un nene rubio de ojos miel... ese nene eras vos, Duncan estaba por robar nuestra casa._ - El chico se quedo con cara de sorpresa - _Se separaron luego de una discusión, Duncan dejo a sus hijos abandonados con Courtney y cayo a nuestras manos. Y justamente, los hijos de Courtney son un chico y una chica, el chico se llama Benjamin, y la chica Emie. _

La cara de incoherencia total de el pequeño no se difuminaba por nada del mundo.

_Con razón Duncan estaba tan nervioso en la fiesta_ – murmuro. – _Pero… ¿Por qué no le hablo, ni nada? _

_Los niños eran muy pequeños para acordarse de todo, Emie no se ha de dar cuenta de que es su padre, no tenia memoria para entonces, tenia apenas dos años. _

_Yo empecé a recordar a los 3 _

_Depende de la persona _– Explico la mujer – _Pero no podes decirle a nadie de esto ¿Ok? Y menos a Emie… es probable que ella no sepa nada. _

_¿Pero que clase de pelotudo le esconde algo asi? – Protesto, algo molesto. Su madre le dedico una mirada de desaprobación_ – Lo siento – Se disculpo. – _Y… ¿Para que me necesitás? _

_Bueno… Emie se olvido la campera, entonces Courtney vino a buscarla. Y se encontró con migo, ambas nos pusimos felices. Nosotras éramos amigas, no podíamos vernos mucho porque ambas estábamos ocupadas con el trabajo y todo esto, pero … cuando se entero de lo de Duncan, pensó que nosotros, tu padre y yo, ya sabíamos que robaba y que les estábamos ocultando algo. Y hizo que nos peleáramos, pero en realidad nosotros no sabíamos nada. _

_Que mujer tan ... _– Se callo al ver la mirada de su madre – _Perdón _

_Nos disculpamos y todo marchaba bien, hasta que Courtney entro a la casa y vio a Duncan, en el sillón. Quiero hablar con ella._

_¿Pero porque me metes a mi en esto? _

_Necesito que me des la dirección de Emie, para saber en donde vive. Se mudaron de casa después de la separación. _

_¿Y… te puedo acompañar? _

_Desde luego. Pero ninguna palabra de esto a Emie, ¿entendido?_ – El muchacho asintió – _Bien. _

**Fin flashback.**

_Era… un amigo de mis padres, ¿por? _

_Me digo algo extraño. _

_No le des importancia, de seguro estaba borracho. – _Mintió el niño. El no quería mentir, pero… después de todo lo hacia para no hacerla sufrir a aquella pequeña que lo atraía. Aunque, el sabia que no estaba bien, porque** la mentira tiene patas cortas.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Que mentira esta ocultado Courtney? ¿Que pasara cuando Courtney se entere de que Ben se acuerda de Duncan? ¿Que pasara cuando Emie descubra quien es Duncan? .**

**Averiguanlo a lo largo de la historia xq nose en qe moment lo voy a poner ! xD posiblemente en el segundo cap. Bueno.. ya tengo las ideas planeadas pero depende de usd si quieren qe la siga o no, opinen y demen sus opiniones al respecto. **

**Reviews porfavor ! **

**Ah y hize una imagen de Nico y Emie, porque Courtneywafflesdxc me lo pidio :D si quieren pueden pasar a verla...**

**www(punto)metroflog(punto)com/TD_courtney_x_duncan**

**Espero que les guste, es de una esena del cap anterior.**

**Ahora, respondo reviews :**

**Courtneypda: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra qe te guste porque a mi no xD. Qe te parece... ¿La sigo o no? estoi dudando u.u**

**Courtneywafflesdxc : AMO AMO AMO tus reviews ! Ojala hayan sido 9 hojas de puro oro ¬¬ . Amo tus reviews, enserio me inspiran mucho para continuar con mis fics :D .. me animan demasiado ! y ademas me hacen reir xD, te prometo una dedicatoria pra el proximo cap, ya veras ! **

**MIREYA DXC: Sii adivinaste ! Duncan tuvo celos de padre xD y no te das una idea de lo qe se va poner despues... pero mejor no hablo mucho xDD Gracias x tu review :D**

**XCLAUXDXC: Waaa ya extraño chatearte T-T. Ase mucho qe no chatiamos amiga u.u xD .. ajaja si esa parte estuvo muy graciosaa xD ademas de drama, esta historia llevara comedia.. bueno no mucha xq no soy buena asiendo reir en mis historias, son puro drama.. pero en la vida real, puedo llegar a ser ocmediante xD**

**Citlallitha: Awww aaun noo puedo creer qe voos leas mis horribles fics ! Como ya te dige te admiro y qe orgullision! xD . Sii yoo tmapoqoo see si felicitar aa Ben xDDD . Besoo (: **

**Bueno , a todos... les pregunto ¿Quieren que continue el fic? Es muy importante qe me respondan esa pregunta. Como tambien es importante qe dejen review, asi qe dejn xD .**


	4. En el medio

**Hola! Bueno... ase mucho que no actualizaba. Lo siento muchisimo. Bueno... habia preguntado si querian que cancelara este fic... pero al ver sus reviews me anime a segirla, muchas gracias :D he aqui las razones por lo cual me tarde en actualizar: **

**En primer lugar, estoy muy ocupada, mucho mas que antes. Pues... estamos en el tercer trimestre y si no apruebo este me llevare las materias a rendir, y no quiero eso. Ademas, me esta costando demasiado y entre particular y lo demas no tengo mucho tiempo. **

**En segundo, escasa inspiracion... las ideas las tengo, pero la inpsiracion , las ganas de escribir ma falllaban , lo siento mucho. **

** Y en tercero... los reviews. Ultimamente, me estan llegando pocos reviews, no en esta historia, ... pero en las demas si. Es increible como bajaron la cantidad, pasé de tener 9 o 7 reviews a tener dos por capitulo, al menos en mis otros fics. Se que puedo ser inxistente, pero dejen reviews porfavor... realmente ustedes son los responsables de porque hago estas historias, y gracias a ustedes la estoi sigiendo a esta... pero... el bajo rendimiento que tuvieron las demas me hizo sentir decepcionada de mi misma. No se porque. Tal vez sea pesada, pero en realidad ... estoi decepcionada porque siento que estoi llendo de mal en peor en caunto a mi escritura. **

**Bueno... creo que esas son todas las razones. SIn mas, los dejo con el cap...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ( Salvo mis OCC) este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah... **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: En el medio.**

"_Tal vez las palabras no sea normal, tibio, u otras mas. Cuando no sabés que hacer, a veces simplemente estás en el medio de la situación."_

_- Pero tenía miedo… es decir… el…_ - Suspiró – _No importa._

_- Ey… obvio que importa. Podés confiar en mi_ – Decía comprensivo.

_- Gracias, Nico. No me __había dado cuenta… pero… sos un gran chico_ – Esto hizo que el muchacho, se sonrojara un poco - _¿Querés limonada? _– Ofreció. En realidad, ella nunca sintió una especie de atracción hacia el chico. Para ser honestos, ella estaba cansada de el, que andara como un perseguido para conquistarla, que se comporte como un idiota para llamar su atención, que sea tan evidente que el estaba enamorada de ella. Eso no le gustaba.

Estaba en el medio. En el medio de los dos caminos que podía tomar. No sabía si dejarse llevar y hacerle caso a aquel chico que la perseguía, o echarlo a volar. No sabía si rechazarlo, o aceptarlo. Y si lo hacia… ¿Cómo?

Estaba en el medio, confundida e indecisa.

_- Estaría bien… _

Mientras que los chicos, conversaban, las adultas trataban de arreglar sus problemas. Ella aun se sentía mal, pero claramente no podía demostrarlo, es decir… vivían con dos pequeños que no tenían idea de lo que en realidad había pasado con su padre. Ellos no podían verla triste.

Bridgette, como siempre… tan comprensiva y amigable, la entendía perfectamente. Siempre tan buena amiga… siempre tan atenta. Eso es ser una amiga. Trataba de explicarle las cosas a Courtney. Como siempre, ella no estaba en ningún lado, pero siempre alguien podía contar con su apoyo.

_- Trabaja para Geoff… Courtney enserio, no tenés porque alejarte de nosotros. No tenemos nada que ver con esto… simplemente como buenos amigos lo ayudamos un poco nada __más. _

- … _¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_ – Preguntaba, aguantando los sollozos.

_- No se… creo que con todo esto de la emoción de volvernos a ver se me paso. Y… además creería que ya no te importaba en absoluto. _

- … _¿Qué no me importaba…? ¡¿Qué no me importaba! ¡Bridgette sabías que yo lo amaba! …_ - Se estaba desesperando – _Y lo amo…_ - Susurró para si misma, tan despacio que la rubia no alcanzo a escucharlo

_- Tranquila Court…_ - La consolaba – _No te desperés… pero… tenés que estar tranquila. El no va a querer hacerte daño… Tienen que arreglar las cosas con una charla… Tienen dos hijos y… _

_- Ellos no saben_ – La interrumpió la castaña.

_- ¿Qué? _

_- E-Ellos no saben la historia de su padre… Y-yo les dije que murió_. – Estaba destrozada. La rubia se quedo atónita. ¿Por qué mintió? ¿Por qué no digo la verdad? … - _No… quería que vivieran con el sentimiento de lo que era su padre… ¡Imaginate las locuras que harían! No quería que eso sucediera… No pensé que algún día pasaría esto… Soy una estúpida_ – Ahora si, no aguantó, se echó a llorar, mientras que Bridgette la abrazaba.

Lloró por pocos momentos, pues su hija regresaría pronto y no podía verla así. Se secó las lágrimas de su húmedo rostro, para que no hubiera evidencia. No lloró lo suficiente para que sus ojos se pusieran rojos, pero el maquillaje se esparció un poco. Igualmente, no se notaba mucho, ya que tenía muy poco por cortesía del llanto anterior.

Segundos después, apareció de la cocina Emie y Nicolás con dos vasos de limonada. Por más de que la morena no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra a su ex marido, tenía que hacerlo, pero era imposible cuando estaba rodeada de dos críos que posiblemente buscarían respuestas.

Era obvio que tarde o temprano se iban a tener que enterar de lo sucedido, pero ella eligió tarde.

La mente de Bridgette se iluminó cuando una brillante idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, no dudo en contarla, pero en vez de decírselo únicamente a su amiga, lo digo lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la sala escucharan.

_- Emie… ¿Querés venir para casa? … _

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo!_ – Le susurró Courtney, alterada.

_- Tranquila… así vos podes hablar con Duncan tranquila, sin su interrupción. _

_- Pero Bridgette… no estoy lista… _

_- ¿Tenés otra alternativa?_ – La trigueña dudó pensarlo por unos segundos, hasta que se dió cuenta de que su amiga tenía toda la razón. – _Eso pensé_. – Volvió a murmurarle – _Y… ¿Qué decís Em? _

_- Em… no… estoy segura_ – Emie estaba incomoda, se sentía ahogada por el muchacho, o mas bien… por la familia, y ese ser extraño que la observó la noche anterior. – _Había quedado con unas amigas, ya_ – Mintió. En realidad no tenía planes. De todas formas, podía irse con su hermano a algún lado, y luego salirse de su alcance, ella quería cambiar y ser mas libre.

La familia entendió, aunque la mentira de la chica no haya sido muy coherente. Se despidieron amablemente y se fueron de la casa. Ya estaba todo arreglado. Ellos se encontrarían… de nuevo.

Courtney se encontraba nerviosa, demasiado. Volverse a encontrar con tu ex marido, que te usó durante toda la vida, y te mintió, te engañó y te hizo sufrir, no le favorecía. Ella sufrió mucho por amor, por su amor. Y tenía miedo de lo que podía volver a pasar. El no había cambiado, o al menos ella creía eso. Lo vio en el sillón con otra mujer, y a pesar de que 9 años habían pasado, ella no lo olvidó aún.

Cada vez que veía a sus pequeños, lo recordaba. Recordaba aquellos besos, con intensidad. Recordaba su cariño. Recordaba las noches de pasión que compartieron. Lo recordaba a el… al mismo hombre que amó durante su adolescencia, de el hombre que se enamoró en un reality show… a ese hombre que la encantó con su sonrisa seductora y pervertida, con su arrogante actitud y su rebeldía. Aquel hombre, que la hizo sentir… lo que en realidad era amar a una persona.

El silencio permaneció presente mientras los invitados se iban, las dueñas de casa permanecieron estables en la misma posición mientras los demás cruzaban la puerta, yéndose. Cuando salieron, la pequeña no aguanto más y preguntó:

_- ¿De donde la conoces? _

_- Una vieja amiga de la adolescencia. No tenía idea de que __era la mamá de tu amigo. ¿Vas a hacer algo con tus amigas? _

_- Eh… si. Me voy con Ben hasta el Shopping y de ahí me las encuentro. _

_- Esta bien. Andá a buscar a tu hermano. _

Emie subió las escaleras, pero en el medio del camino, recordó que Benjamin se había escapado para no limpiar la habitación. Mientras subía, pensaba en una excusa coherente para que no tenga que ir a la casa de Nicolás, y ser prácticamente acusada por el muchacho y su familia.

Cuando estaba en el medio de las escaleras, tomó su celular y fingió que leía un mensaje de texto.

_- Ma… dicen las chicas que mejor nos juntemos en una casa… ¿Pueden venir? _

Courtney, no dejaba que Emie se divirtiera mucho, pues había responsabilidades más importantes que el tiempo libre. Pero también, entendía que tenía que hablar seriamente, si es que eso era posible, con Duncan, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa que acceder al pedido.

_- Bueno… pero no hagan mucho desorden_ - Ordenó. Su hija asintió, y cuando su madre se fue, dio un suspiro de alivio. Aunque, ahora… tenía que hacer que sus amigas fueran a su casa, eso no era mucho problema.

Aun así, renegaba en su mente porque Benjamin, tan irresponsable como siempre, prácticamente la obligó a mentirle a su mamá. El se cree tan perfecto con su rebeldía… bueno… pues no será el único rebelde en esta casa.

Y… mientras tomaba el teléfono, y marcaba los números de sus amigas para invitarlas a su casa, se preguntaba donde se había ido.

* * *

El caminaba, mirando para ambos lados, tratando de localizar a una persona. Hacia frío, pero a quien le importaba… el aun así seguía desabrigado para la situación. El era un hombre… aunque aparente ser solo un niño. El tenía agallas, eso ya venía de genética. Por su desgracia, ser como el estaba en su sangre.

El no quería volver a verlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía su padre no dejaría de luchar por volver a ver a la familia. Capaz que no quiera lastimarlos, pero hay que adelantarse a las posibles consecuencias.

El joven solo trataba de detenerlo. De evitar que su familia sufra aun más. El no se debería acordar de todo esto, pues lo hico. Y lo ocultó. Tal vez haya hecho bien… tal vez no. Pero… había algo que no tenía en común con su padre. El, nunca haría sufrir a su familia, no como tal lo hizo.

_- ¿Qué querés?_ – Hablo cortantemente.

_- Quiero ver a mi familia_

_- No._ – Impidió rápidamente

_- Yo soy tu padre… y quiero ver a mi familia _

_- Tal vez seás, pero yo no te considero mi padre _

Duncan se sintió mal ante aquel comentario. Hace unos años, no le hubiera importado, pero ahora si. Al fin y al cabo… era su hijo. No importa como ni con quien lo haya tenido, era su hijo de todas formas. Era el suyo, tenía su sangre, sus genes, y asta la misma actitud. Si… es cierto que es un insensible, pero todos tenemos un lado blando.

_- Vos sos mi hijo _

_- No, no lo soy… y si querías que lo fuera lo hubieras pensado antes – _El chico tenía razón_._ - _Tal vez yo no sea el hijo perfecto pero vos no te merecés ni vida_ – Continuó.

_- ¡Vos sos mi hijo carajo_! – Gritó.

_- ¡No lo soy! Haber… ¡Pegame! ¡Pegame si te atrevés!_ – Amenazó el pequeño. Duncan hizo el amague de darle una cachetada, pero se detuvo. El no podía hacerlo. - _¿Así que te atrevés a hacerle eso a mi madre y a tu familia pero no te atrevés a pegarme? Ja._ – Bufó. – _No te acerques a mi familia nunca más. – Volvió a amenazarlo, mientras se iba._

_

* * *

_

_- Hija, no hagan lío por favor. Yo se que vos sos responsable, no como tu hermano. Y hablando de tu hermano… ¿En donde esta?_

_- Am… se fue a la casa de Julián. – _Mintió.

_- Ah bueno… Te amo hijita _- Plantó un beso en la frente de la pequeña, a lo que esta se quedo extrañada por el repentino cariño de su madre. – _Adiós._

Courtney se marchó, mientras que su hija esperaba a sus amigas. No vendrían todas, pero por lo menos zafaba de la mentira que le había dicho a su madre. Se recostó en el sofá, y se preguntó nuevamente a donde había ido su hermano. Ella lo cubrió… pero… ¡Vamos esto es juego de hermanos! , se requiere una recompensa. Sonrió maliciosa mientras pensaba como haría sufrir a su querido familiar.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegaran sus amigas, también había invitado a algunos chicos, obviamente su madre no estaba enterada de eso. Les pidió que se fueran una hora antes por si Courtney llegaba.

El timbre sonó. Ella fue a atender con una elegante sonrisa.

_- ¡Em!_ – Saludó un grupo de amigos.

* * *

_- Bridgette… no estoy segura de esto. _

_- Courtney, pasaron nueve años. Ya se que no querés verlo pero no tenés otra alternativa._

Bridgette estaba en la camioneta, mientras que Courtney estaba muy nerviosa por encontrarse de nuevo con el.

Llegaron a la casa de Bridgette, Courtney se bajó insegura del vehículo. Inmediatamente, Geoff salió desesperado.

_- ¡Geoff! ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la rubia._

_- D-D-D-uncan no está! _

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó alterada Bridgette._

_- No esta… ¡No se en donde está! _

Bridgette estaba preocupada. Conociendo a Duncan podría estar acostándose con otra mujer, mientras traía a su ex esposa para tener una conversación seria. Courtney, a su vez estaba aliviada, pero también… Preocupada y… ¿Celosa? Al igual que Bridgette, ella también vió la imagen de Duncan con otra, no sería nada extraño en su rebelde vida.

Ambas quedaron atónitas. Mientras que Geoff estaba aislado del mundo, como siempre. Se preguntaba porque las muchachas quedaron en esa posición y si todo esto era su culpa. El tenía que evitar que Duncan fuera a algún lado. Pero… El football lo distrajo un poco.

**Flashback:**

Miraban la televisión. Duncan se preguntaba porque Geoff lo mantenía así y porque se comportaba tan extraño, seguramente estaba pensando que el iba a cometer alguna locura. Pero ¡Vamos, así es Duncan! Y el nunca había impedido alguna es mas… por su falta de inteligencia hasta algunas veces se sumaba a ellas.

El partido estaba emocionante, Geoff comía las palomitas de maíz, más bien… se atragantaba, mientras que tomaba un vaso de gaseosa. Si… gaseosa, Bridgette prohibió el alcohol después de lo que paso anoche, y más sabiendo que Courtney vendría a charlar seriamente.

Duncan disfrutaba el partido igual que su amigo, solo que se preguntaba porque esa estúpida y rara reacción de el. Trató de ignorarlo como si fuera un día cualquiera.

**[…****…...]**

Iban empatados. Faltaban pocos segundos para que el partido terminara. Tensión. Había tensión. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Parados en frente del televisor. Esperando el gol perfecto, el gol que los llevara a la victoria.

El delantero traía la pelota. Se acercó al arco esquivando a los demás jugadores. Patió. Falló. Uno de los jugadores de su equipo logro pegarle un cabezazo…. ¡Gol!

Ambos saltaron de la alegría y de la emoción. Gritaban. Festejaban. Duncan interrumpió su festejo cuando su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de texto. Lo tomó. Número desconocido.

Lo abrió. Leyó el mensaje. Este decía: "Te espero en el centro hoy, para aclarar mejor las cosas. Benjamin"

Miró de reojo a Geoff quien seguía celebrando la victoria.

_- Geoff, voy al baño amigo_ – El rubio no lo escuchó. Se dirigió en camino al baño, pero aprovechó la oportunidad perfecta para salir.

**Fin flashback**

_- Y… me digo que se iba al_ baño – Explicaba el esposo de la rubia.

_- ¡Ahg!_ – Protestaba - _¿¡Como podés ser tan idiota! … ¿Dónde puede estar? …_ - Se preocupaba Bridgette.

_- Oh vamos Bridgette es obvio en donde está. Revolcándose con otra mujer. No se como pretendía charlar seriamente con alguien así._ – Estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

_- No Courtney no te vallás. De seguro puede estar haciendo otra cosa… no justamente eso. _

_- Bridgette… ¡Hablamos de Duncan Calliver! __No soy idiota, yo se que el esta con alguien mas_ – Hizo una pausa – _Y no me importa. Cada uno es digno de vivir su vida _– Mintió. Le importaba. Le importaba y mucho. A pesar de todas sus mentiras, de sus engaños, no podía evitar ni cambiar los sentimientos que sentía hacia el, no podía. – _Y si el quiere vivir acostándose entre mujeres y luego desechándolas como hizo conmigo, no tengo ningún problema. _

La castaña quería irse. No tenía nada que hacer allí. ¿Cómo pudo, ser tan idiota de pensar que hablaría seriamente con alguien tan inmaduro, rebelde, odioso… alguien como… el? Se marchó sin decir ni una palabra mas, evitando las súplicas de su amiga que rogaba que no se fuera, que todo estaría a bien, que volvería y la insistente idea de que el no estaba con otra.

…. Pero Courtney no se tragaría puras palabras… solamente son verserías llenos de mentiras.

… O al menos ella era la que creía eso.

Por supuesto, nadie dudaría de que el no estuviera haciendo eso, ni de que ella fuese su vida. Es decir… ¡Hablamos de Duncan Calliver, del mismo Duncan Calliver! Tal vez sea mayor de edad, tal vez ya pasó su etapa de adolescencia, pero tal parece que el no decidió cambiar, o tal vez lo hico solamente en una parte.

No lloraría. Debía haberlo esperado. Se lo había imaginado miles y miles de veces en su imaginación, pero jamás imaginó que lo viviría. Jamás imaginó que se volvería a encontrar, o que esto pasaría.

Pensaron que nunca se encontrarían, que lo pasado es pasado, aplastado, olvidado, quemado. Que continuarían sus vidas por diferentes caminos. Que idearon este plan lo suficientemente bien para que no hubiera ninguna probabilidad de reencontrarse.

Pues… se equivocaron.

Las cosas suceden porque sí. Aunque a veces no podemos encontrar el porque de la situación, lo existe. ¿Y… porque se encontraron? Pues… el destino y Dios, lo sabrán.

Ella manejaba el automóvil con tranquilidad, no lloraría. No se dirigía a su casa, pues su hija la interrogaría hasta averiguar de porque vino tan temprano, cuando ella informó que vendría mas tarde. Se detuvo en un café.

Jugaba con la cucharita del espeso contenido que se encontraba en una pequeña taza. Nadie sabe si es porque estaba caliente, o porque estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no le dio importancia.

Estaba en el medio. En el medio de las decisiones…al borde del precipicio. Al borde de caer, o quedarse como está. Estaba en el medio de las posibles opciones. No sabía que hacer, si decirle la verdad a sus hijos, o continuar con esta mentira ya formada. No sabía si hablar con su ex marido, o dejarlo de lado como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todo estaba en el medio.

Finalmente, tomó el sobrecito de azúcar, y echó un poco al café moca. Nunca tomaba tanta cafeína, por lo que pidió que le agregaran un chorrito de leche. Luego de condimentar el recuelo con sus respectivas preferencias, tomó nuevamente la cuchara… y batió de nuevo.

El café también estaba en el medio, mitad frío mitad caliente. Tal vez no haya una palabra para expresar justamente la mitad, o en el lío en que estas metido. Pero a veces es mas complicado decir que esta tibio, a que esta en el medio de frío y caliente.

Observaba como se movía, y al cabo de un tiempo el líquido cambiaba de color. De mas claro, a mas oscuro, de mas oscuro, a mas claro. Siempre la misma historia.

* * *

Su rostro facial no era petulante, ni enfadado, no tenía una lógica y descriptiva explicación. Simplemente sus emociones estaban mezcladas, ni el sabía lo que en realidad sentía.

Era una mezcla de enojo, decepción, ignorancia y preocupación. Las dos partes de el luchaban por tener el control. Por una parte, el lado malvado, rebelde, desinteresado y egoísta que todo hemos llegado a conocer. Y por la otra, el lado sensible, frágil, y bueno que solo pocas personas conocen. ¿Será que está decepcionado de su anterior comportamiento y preocupado por su familia? ¿O será que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, el que esta enojado por volverse a encontrar con ellos, y el que lo ignora como si no le importaría?

Estaba llegando a su casa, con ese indiferente e indescifrable rostro. Sus pasos eran una mezcla de zancazos, con pasos normales y tranquilos. La velocidad era el intermediario de rápido y lento.

A veces normal no es la palabra correcta, porque no estaba todo normal.

Entró a la casa, finalmente luego de tantos rodeos.

_- Duncan… ¿En donde estabas?_** -** Regañaba Bridgette. El simplemente no le hacía caso, tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse, porque estaba en el medio.

* * *

_- ¿Y… vos Emie?_ – Preguntaba su amiga con mirada picara. Ella estaba en una ronda de confecciones entre amigas, lo típico.

_¿Y yo que? _– Se puso al tanto. Estaba tan perdida en su mente, que no tenía idea ni siquiera en donde estaba.

_- Quien te gusta… Duh _

_- Amm… nadie_ – Dijo después de unos segundos.

_- ¿Segura? _

_- Si, totalmente_ – Aseguró.

_- Entonces… ¿Por qué lo dudás? _

_-¿Qué? Yo no lo dudo…_ - Se defendía Emie.

_- Oh dale… ¡Decinos! Como si fuéramos ciegas para no ver que Nico te tira la re onda _

-… - La peli-negra suspiró. – _Es… que chicas… estoy en el medio_ – Admitió.

- ¿En el medio?

_- Si chicas… en el medio_ – Repitió – _No se si aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Y si lo rechazo… ¿Cómo lo hago? _

_- Geoff, voy a buscar a Courtney – Decía Bridgette._

_- Ok linda. – Respondió Geoff mientras veía su correo electrónico. _

El rubio se levantó para buscar algo para tomar. En el camino, encontró un artefacto tecnológico perteneciente de Duncan. Lo tomó entre sus manos. Tenía un mensaje, el cual era una propaganda. Lo leyó desinteresadamente, y al terminar… la curiosidad mató al gato. No hizo nada más que mirar el resto de los mensajes.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Estaba sorprendido. Leyó ese mensaje_. "_Te espero en el centro hoy, para aclarar mejor las cosas. Benjamin"

_._

_._

_._

_- Duncan… ¿me explicás que es esto? – Preguntó cuan padre regañando a su hijo, al ex – punk. Un hilo se formuló en la garganta del peli-negro. No sabía si mentir, o decir la verdad… estaba en el medio. _

_

* * *

_

**Bueno... creo que eso fue todo.**

**Una vez mas, perdon por la demora. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero es que en verdad se me esta volviendo complicado. **

**Y... si no les molesta, ruego.. suplico que me dejen reviews, no solo en este fic si no en los otros... siento que soy un asco como escritora (mas que antes) y que en ves de ir mejorando estoi empeorando... qe ya no quieren leer mis fics o qe... nose... no se siente lindo.**

**respondere reviews :D**

MarilynnDxC: Amigaa ^^ Denada por la dedicacion del cap anterior, te la merecias (; . Wow.. gracias x advertirme del error, en esta cap ya no ay ningun caracter de msn... en el cap... no en la nota de autor xD . ajajaj . Besoo amiga n.n

MIREYA DXC: jajaja sii Duncan tuvoo celos de padre... me encanto hacerlo celosoo xD gracias por votaar qe debo segir con el fic.. enserio gracias ! ... ahora ves qe lo segire (:

courtneypda: Muchas gracias :D ... me alegro qe te guste ^^

XCLAUXDXC: ajajaj si lo iba a cancelar... pero gracias a sus hermosos reviews no lo hare :D ... U.U pero porfavoor no me odiees ! xD ... tkkm amigaa =D=D

Courtneywafflesdxc: Poor dioos ! AMO AMO AMOO SARPADAMENTE MAL TUS REVIEWS! ... los amo! ..enserio me hacen sentir especial y mas orgullosa de mi misma ( por mas mal qe me sienta en cuanto la escritura ahora) ,... qe mal qe te vayas.. pero lo bueno es qe es solo temporalmente.. verdad? verdad? .. .yo tmb AMO tus fics... son sarpadamente buenos ! ... ggracias a voos y a todos los lindos reviews continuaree con el fic y no lo cancelare :D

cheng122: Hola ! tenes tooda la razon, me fije en tu perfil y me gusta tu teoriaa.. para mi es lo qe en realidad pasa :D

Lily GXT-A.S: xD tu review me hizoo reir xD... si a veeces las madres pueden seer tan molestas ¬¬.. a veces! estoi looca!' SIEMPRE lo son xD ... jajaja no te preoocupes... no importa si no me dejas un review en absoluto , entiendo perfectamente ^^ Aww enserio dies mil gracias x todoos tus reviews maravillosos... LOS AMOOOOO! tkkmmmmmmmm:D

Bueno... sin mas qe decir... vuelvo a rogar qe me dejn reviews en este y en mis demas fics porfavoor ! U.U

besoo (:


	5. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que nada se preguntarán. ¿Y el capítulo? Bueno, verán. Lo siento muchísimo pero estoy realmente ocupada (aunque no lo crean). Ustedes sabrán que yo nunca soy de estudiar ni de sacar tan buenas notas sin ayuda de alguien o algo, pero es que es el tercer trimestre y las cosas no van tan bien. Se acercan las pruebas finales y hay mucha tensión con las notas y el periodo de recuperación y demás. **

**Bueno, la cosa es que estoy realmente ocupada siendo algo responsable. Además, estoy castigada porque me estoy llevando a rendir matemática y en realidad tengo que ponerle mucho empeño al estudio. Sumándole a todo esto que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños y si quiero hacer una fiesta necesito mejorar mis notas, además de por mi bien si quiero tener vacaciones. **

**Pido disculpas, pero no podré actualizar seguido. Es mas, probablemente actualice recién a fines de noviembre, o si puedo darme una escapadita antes, bueno mejor. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero espero que sepan entender las causas. **

**Prometo actualizar, pero les pido que no esperen la actualización de mis historias pronto. **

**Saludos,**

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**


End file.
